huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Zhalia Moon
Like an elegant lone wolf, Zhalia is a witty reserved lady who had an ongoing bitterness with fellow hero Sophie Casterwill. Zhalia Moon was once a rival of Dante's, but now she's part of his team. An orphan, her troubled past is shrouded in mystery. She has a connection to The Organization, but she shows no sign of betraying our heroes. Her developing feelings for Dante Vale may be causing her to question her loyalties. Her signature titan is Gareon. History Few understand the true Zhalia Moon. The variety of roles she has played in the lives of those around her is vast: orphan, daughter, protege, operative, villain, hero, and friend. Adopted as a young girl by the Organization scientist known only as Klaus, she was raised in the company of evil men. Tempted by power and seduced by a need to belong, Zhalia Moon became a devoted Organization agent specializing in the art of subterfuge. Zhalia's most important spy assignment remains her masterful infiltration of Dante's team. Over the course of her many adventures alongside Dante Vale, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, and Cherit, Zhalia started to shake off her dark upbringing. She saw hope in them, and she saw a reason to love. It was not until she had turned on these new friends, betraying them into the hands of her adoptive father, Klaus, that she truly understood what she was becoming. That's when she decided to act. Gareon was given to Zhalia by Klaus and they bonded easily because they both understood the advantage of hiding from more powerful enemies. Currently Zhalia is away from the Huntik team. She has infiltrated the Bloodspiral Order and acts as a bodyguard to Harrison Pierce. She uses a special diary to keep in contact with Dante. When she writes in hers, the message is transmitted to his. This allows her to update the Huntik team about activities of the Bloodspiral. Personality Zhalia Moon is a tough, streetwise, elegant and a capable lone wolf, always ready to take on her team's good humor with her sharp tongue and sarcasm. She doesn't like being pushed around and will do things the way she wants, most of the time. Zhalia tries to act strong and tough but inside she is weak until Dante showed her the way, as said in episode 26, "The Mission". She has a crush on Dante Vale. Abilities spell.]] In a fight, Huntik Zhalia prefers not to get her hands dirty. Zhalia Moon uses magic to enhance her speed and confuse the enemy's mind. As an undercover agent for The Organization she has learned both Huntik Foundation spells as well as those commonly used by Organization operatives. Since she is also an under cover angent infiltrating the Bloodspiral Order, she has also learned their spells. Zhalia can also call on Gareon (a small Titan capable of turning invisible and stunning opponents), Kilthane (a loyal black knight titan), mutliple Strix that resemble mutated wasps, and King Basilisk (a very strong titan that can turn her foes to stone). She is also known to be able to emulate several different accents including French and Italian. By some unknown means, Zhalia has knowledge of Amazon history and culture, using it in the episode "Ladies' Choice" to wrestle the title of Amazon Queen from Hippolyta. Spells Utilized * Shadowspeed * Mindsight * Simplemind * Touchram * Headcage * Bubblelift * Darksleep * Lightning Flash * Logosbook * Raypulse * Boltflare * Armorbrand * Augerfrost * Thoughtspectre * Hyperstride * Darkfog * Venom Hand * Nightcurse * Poisonfang Bonded Titans * Mighty Gareon * Strix * Kilthane * King Basilisk * Hoplite * Gar-Ghoul (Formely DeFoe) * Gate Guardian Janusea * Harlequin (Episode 51, according to Harrison) Gallery Image:Zhalia Moon.jpg HTFH.jpg|zhalia with gargool Zhalia i Gareon.bmp.jpg|Zhalia with Gareon Zhalia2.bmp.jpg|Zhalia in her winter coat Trivia *In first series trailer, Zhalia and Dante's hair color was switched (Zhalia had brown). In the series tralier, Lok had an amulet that he really doesn't have yet. Category:Need To Rewrite Category:Characters Category:Huntik Foundation Members Category:Organization Members Category:Seekers Category:Bloodspiral Members Category:Need To Rewrite Category:Characters Category:Huntik Foundation Members Category:Organization Members Category:Seekers Category:Bloodspiral Members